


Déjame conseguir lo que quiero

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, M/M, Piratas intergalacticos, Sanji es un IA, serie de drabbles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un romance imposible. Es que ¿A quién se le ocurre amar a algo que no es de verdad? Sigue de acuerdo a indicaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjame conseguir lo que quiero

**Titulo:** Déjame conseguir lo que quiero

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Un romance imposible. Es que ¿A quién se le ocurre amar a algo que no es de verdad? Sigue de acuerdo a indicaciones. AU. BL. ZoSan.

 **Nota de Autor:** Ando muy creativa, demasiado, y esto no podía quedarse en mi mentecita inquieta, dedicado a  **Pieromachine** (Tumblr),  **Hallconen** (Fanfiction), que espero le guste. Este drabble está abierto a continuar, solo que no le estoy dando prioridad, pero si quieren que le continúen solo den un:  _"Eres una maldita Naghi, continualo porque lo debes de continuar"_  no me voy a molestar, enserio, pero tengo más fics que acabar y retos que cumplir, eso sí, si son indicaciones estoy bien puesta, es como para no estancarme.

Disculpen mi desaparición por casi medio año (si no es que es más, no me he fijado) pero he avisado en Tumblr lo que me ha pasado a lo largo de ese tiempo, no los entretengo más.

* * *

 

Si el tiempo para el romance existiera en la vida de los mugiwara, entonces cada uno de los tripulantes diría quien estaba en el amor. Pero la vida de los piratas intergalacticos era ajetreada, entre huir de la justicia y cazar naves con aparente dinero, más buscar el camino a Raftel, hacia que no hubiera tiempo de nada.

Pero parecía que uno había logrado conocer ese sentimiento, Roronoa Zoro se negaba a admitir que estaba interesado en la IA de la nave, despotricaba contra él, decía a viva voz que la IA era un inútil, si, UN inútil, poniendo el género de hombre a susodicha inteligencia artificial.

"Sanji no está mal" Franky discutía indignado con el ex mercenario, era el creador de aquella nave y por ende de la IA "Toma la actitud de como cada uno de nosotros quiere ser tratado" Señaló hacia el sistema operativo "No quiero verte cerca de este lugar, puedes dañarlo".

Zoro podía jurar como la IA al ver a Franky dar la vuelta, hacia aparecer su holograma y le mostraba el dedo medio, pero nadie le creyó, Luffy castigó a Zoro a acompañar a Sanji en la navegación de la nave.

[…]

Robin fue la primera en darse cuenta en el cambio de actitud de Zoro para con Sanji, el ex mercenario -y ahora espadachín- buscaba sin darse cuenta a la IA, en cada esquina en cada susurro, era como si Zoro estuviera buscando a la única persona que le comprendía. La siguiente fue Nami, viendo a Zoro platicar con el holograma de Sanji, a la pelirroja se le apretó el corazón, aquello no podía ser, Sanji no podía corresponderle.

Y así los tripulantes se fueron dando cuenta, hasta Franky lloraba a lágrima viva al verlos juntos, la IA era astuta, hacia sentir bien a todos, pero con Zoro parecía que se hacia mas humano, más persona.

Pero ellos no podían estar juntos. Luffy se vio frustrado ante eso. ¿Qué hacer ante la verdad?


End file.
